User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Octorber's News! Must read!
Hi there ^^! Once again, I have a shocking titled blog =]]!!! I want to talk to you guys about the Project Art, Project Characters & Spells and the things of 5th season xD! Project Art There are two things you need to know! First, I cleaned all the unnecessary pictures from the oldest history pages, and will re-check and re-clean them every 3 months! It took me a lot of time so I will not accept anyone who wants or keeps spamming the wikia’s rules about pictures. I want you people have to take responsibilities about the pictures you uploaded here! If you don’t use any pictures, I’m sorry to say this but, you shouldn’t upload them, and I will appreciate that! I will give warning message to users, like always, but now, it has the change… I will give ONLY ONE warning message. If after sending that message, the next time I still see that user spams the rules in the same way, 3 banned months; the 3rd time, 1 banned year, the final time, infinite ban or I’ll report the Global Wikia about that user! I admit that sometimes people even don’t know that their pictures were removed from the pages by another contributors, ‘cause I meet that for times. And in that cases, when receive my warning message, you guys feel free to tell me about that, and of course, give me the evidences – I think history tool is the best evidence you have. The bad quality pictures shouldn’t be uploaded here… And the bad pictures contain adult content shouldn’t be uploaded here, too. I’ll be pleased if they stay on your own PC. Second is about credited arts and personal galleries. I was allowed to give the maximum amount of the pictures on the personal galleries, and I want to tell all the people in this wikia, the maximum arts you can post on your own gallery are 250. Of course, this can be adjust in the correct time, but, not now! And some users credited their own pictures in the galleries, so any users try to steal/use those pictures without premission of the owners, or being reported to me, 1 banned month is waiting for you… End this section! Project Characters & Spells I want to say that when people edit the spells’ sections, making sure that you hear the spells carefully… Even fixing that mistake doesn’t cost much time, but we should avoid that… Before it causes too many problems… Like a user kept renaming “Enchanted Cloak” into “Enchanted Cloth”! Please, I don’t think Roxy is crazy about fashion like Stella so she uses a spell that has fashion inside =.=!!! And about the characters’ pages, I and FlamePhoenix discussed about that… We can’t give the same ideas about keeping the characters’ names in Rai or Nick version. First, Layla was changed into Aisha, and it seemed that FlamePhoenix changed Mariam into Marion… IDK what to say, but if we use that, we’ll have to change Klaus into Rich and the other things, too… This is the whole chain reaction @@, so Sorrel, if you’re somewhere around here, please comment about this… And I still want to ask people something about Roxy ^^! Roxy will earn her Harmonix and Sirenix in the 6th season and join the Winx’s new journey. Sure, she’s now officially a part of the Winx, so it’s not surprising when she will join the Winx, as well as earing new powers. No! She isn’t strong enough. After all, she’s just a minor and too young! Season 5 Finally =]]!!! I want to see Sirenix =]]!!! Sen once showed me Icy’s Sirenix, I love her!!! And on Believe In Winx’s blog, I saw the Winx’s Sirenix, I show my thank to him ^^! Er… so, we’re dying to see Darcy, Stormy and maybe, Daphne’s Sirenix forms/transformations… But first, I still want to know more about 2D Sirenix transformation sequences… The Sirenix quests seem nonsense to me >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 07:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts